Independent Government Cost Estimate This cost estimate covers five years (FY17 to FY22), including a Base Year and 4 optional years. The following direct labor and travel estimates are based on previous similar awards for NIH Drug Development consulting expertise resulting from solicitations NNS_20110303, NS_20110520, NS_20120303, NS_20130303 (RFQs), HHS-NIH-NIDA-SSSA-16-061, HHS-NIH-NIDA(SSSA)-14-431, and HHS-NIH-NIDA-SSSA-CSS-15-106 (RFPs). Additional independent estimate guidance was provided by NIH employees who have expertise in managing drug development projects and working with consultants. Cost Elements DIRECT LABOR (Expert Consultants) Categories Maximum Hours/Year Estimated Years Rate Per Hour Total Maximum Estimated Cost Formulation and CMC [1 position] 800 5 $200 $800,000 Drug Metabolism and Pharmacokinetics [2 positions] 800 5 $220 $1,600,000 TRAVEL Number of Travelers Average Cost of Travel Per Year Possible Years of Travel Total Maximum Estimated Cost 3 $1,500 5 $22,500 Total Maximum Cost Estimate $2,422,500 There will be no additional Fees, Overhead/Fringe, Materials, or additional funds for Information Technology Support.